Easter eggek
Az Easter egg szándékosan elrejtett üzenet, belsős poén vagy utalás egy játékon kívüli dologra. This is a list of all the Easter eggs that can be seen throughout Watch Dogs. Karakter Aisha Tyler *A "A Wrench in the Works" küldetésben látható, ahogy Aisha Tyler egy másik NPC-vel beszélget. Aisha ismert hangszínész, aki több filmben, sorozatban szerepelt és olyan játékokhoz adtza a hangját, mint a Halo: Reach és a Gears of War 3. Egy hotelszobában is megtalálható, ahogy telefonál: a Városháza City Hotspot épületében a The Loop kerületben van egy jelöletlen meghackelhető konzol. Ebbe kell behatolni, hogy lássuk, miközben telefönál és a fingásról beszél és arról, hogy követik. Chuck Norris * Van egy "Chuck Norris" nevű NPC a játékban. A profilképe is hasonlít az eredeti színészre. A Foglalkozása "Utcai előadóművész". Játékok The Elder Scrolls *A Talos nevű SUV az Elder Scrolls játékból egy isten. Far Cry és Assassin's Creed *A játék során több számítógépes asztalon láthatóak játékok lemezei. Ezek többsége a Far Cry és Assassin's Creed sorozatból vannak. *Az Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag játékban az Abstergo gépeinek meghekkelésekor a Blume Corporationról is találhatóak dokumentumok. *A "Requiescat In Pace" Bűnözőkonvoj közben Aidennek el kell kapnia Olivier Garneaut, az Abstergo Entertainment vezetőjét. Garneau az AC Black Flag egyik karaktere, aki Chicagoba ment és eltűnt. *A ctOS_SENTINEL100326_Leak-ben egy apa nézi, ahogy a fia játészik és megkérdezi: "Miért beszél a bérgyilkos az áldozatához, miután megöli?" - ez is utalás az AC-re, ahol a főhős beszél az áldozataihoz, mielőtt meghalnak. *A Rossi-Fremont épületben több régi videójáték gép van. Közülük az egyik fajta a "Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon." *Néhány járókelőnek a profiljában vannak utalások az Abstergo Industriesra. Child of Light *A Nagytesó küldetésben látható, hogy Jackson ezzel az Ubisoft játékkal játszik a tabletjén. Raving Rabbid *Távirányítható Raving Rabbids robotok találhatóak városszerte, többnyire házakban és újságosstandoknál. **A Parker Square északkeleti részén levő újságosnál, a "Made Man" Konvoj melléküldetéshez közel. **A "Nagytesó" küldetésben Jackson szobájában található egy figura. **A 3. fejezet első küldetésében is található egy Pawnee körzetben. Jed bárja mögött. Beszélő rénszarvasfej A beszélő rénszarvasfej több helyen is megtalálható a játékban, például fegyverboltokbanés bárokban. A szarvas valószínűleg a The Evil Dead II-re utal, amelyben van egy megszállt szarvasfej, amely ijesztően nevet. Reppelő hal *Egy éneklő hal a falon - a Parker Squeare kerületben található a 'Texture Patch' ruhaboltban. Valószínűleg utalás a Gears of War 3-ra, amiben szintén volt egy éneklő hal a falon. DOTA 2 * A The Loop kerülettől keletre taláható szigeten találhatóa Harbour Világítótorony City Hotspot. Amikor először jelentkezik be ide a játékos, a 'Keeper of the Lighthouse' felirat jelenik meg. Ez utalás a Dota 2 egyik hősére: 'Ezalor , The Keeper of the Light' Rendszám a játék eredeti nevével A 2 fejezet 16. küldetésében ("Role Model") Aiden egy N3XU5 rendszámú autót kap, ami ezt a szót adja ki: Nexus. Nexus volt a Watch Dogs projektneve, amit később változtattak meg a végleges címre. Hackelhető Elektronikus táblák *Elektromos táblák találhatóak városszerte, melyek meghackelésekor random felirat jelenik meg. Ez a felirat valamilyen utalás a netes popkultúrára, egy mémre vagy egyébre. *A magyar fordítás üzenetei között vannak nem fordítások, hanem magyar vonatkozású üzenetek en:List of Easter eggs Kategória:Easter Egg